


they're lighting up the sky tonight (for you)

by astridgracee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridgracee/pseuds/astridgracee
Summary: in which there's a blackout and tommy is terrified by the darkness, only to end up watching the stars with his family instead of reminiscing about his past
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	they're lighting up the sky tonight (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for brief mentions of alcoholism and referenced abuse

Tommy was terrified of the dark. It wasn't a fear of monsters or serial killers, it was a fear that when he turned the corner his mother would be standing there, alcohol bottle clasped in hand and she would be yelling and he would be back in that fucking house again except this time, he wouldn't be saved. 

His fear had grasped him the moment the lights had gone out in his home and he cursed under his breath at the realisation that something had obviously happened to the redstone contraption powering their home. He left his room with his so called vlog knife in hand, not trusting his eyes for a moment as he crept along. 

He knew this was safe, this was his home, this was his place but when everything familiar was coated in the cloak of darkness, he couldn't fathom it being anything other than dangerous. When he heard footsteps behind him he spun and held the knife out, eyes wildly searching the darkness that seemed to be pixilated in it's depth. 

Tommy found himself being suddenly disarmed and he realized quickly who the intruder was, his heart rate calming considerably. 

"What the fuck Tech, you idiot, you nearly got yourself killed." Tommy's voice was weary, but the relief in his eyes was authentic. 

"Were you seriously about to stab me?" Techno's voice was filled with bemusement but Tommy still froze with worry, waiting for his adoptive sibling to continue, "With that technique? You would probably to more damage to yourself like that. I'll teach you how to do it properly tomorrow."

Tommy let out a short breath of relief, he probably should have known his eldest brother wouldn't have cared that Tommy was swinging knives are in darkness, only focusing on the fact that his positioning was wrong. 

"You're a proper psycho, you are," Tommy sighed, allowing his hand to drop to his side. 

Tommy could envision the luminous grin that would spread across Techno's face, "Says the one who tried to assassinate me a minute ago. Wouldn't put it past you to not be involved in the blackout either." 

"Nice to know you have faith that I have a single clue how to work those things." After Tommy spoke, he realised Techno had his hand on his shoulder and was pulling him somewhere. Tommy didn't argue, concentrating on the lightness in his chest as he bantered with his brother. 

"You're right, it would probably be a joint effort between your three braincells to try and figure it out."

Tommy huffed, "Shut up, dickhead." With a slightly surprised look, he realized that Techno had been leading him somewhere and they were now downstairs, if the barely legible scene told him anything. His contemplative stare turned to Techno and when he was met with a slightly guilty expression, he realized that Techno had been distracting him on purpose. 

"You wanker!" Tommy hissed at his brother angrily, but his eyes held a silent thanks and he couldn't help the grin tugging at his cheeks. 

Techno let out a short laugh at Tommy's expression, "Will and Dad are in the kitchen trying to figure out to do, come on." 

Tommy entered the kitchen and noticed the glow of a candle illuminating his brother and his father's figures where they were sat around the table.

Tommy paused momentarily before shrugging and speaking, "You both look like serial killers right now and I would rather you stopped that."

Wilbur's aggressive laughter was heard for a split second, until he and Phil returned to their conversation. They seemed to be trying to plan a solution to their issue but Tommy didn't care much. 

As they argued, Tommy glanced out the window and saw the utter darkness outside. He realized with a small smile that the lack of artificial light would make it easier to see the stars, so he snuck out their back door, quietly climbing onto the tree near their home so he could hop from one of the branches to the top of their house. 

He had always had a particular fondness for the roof, it was high enough up that he could see over the oak trees surrounding their home and briefly glimpse the ocean biome in the distance. It was also quite up there, the silence not unwelcome. His personality might be painfully loud but he'd prefer the silence over the sound of smashing bottles and yelling any day. (He also liked the silence because it meant he could hear Will playing his music in the comfort of his room and Techno reciting his tales of Greek heroes to Phil who only laughed and shook his head at his usually bored son showing such excitement.)

He barely noticed when he was joined by the more musically inclined of his brothers, Wilbur nudging Tommy in the side and placing a blanket down on the harsh tiles of the roof. Tommy silently moved closer to Wilbur, his brother allowing Tommy to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I've missed this, Wilby, haven't been around as much recently. I guess you've been doing music and shit and I've been working on big man things."

"I missed it too Toms. It's a little boring not talking to you as much, you add spice to things." Wilbur's voice was followed by silence for a moment before Tommy's voice gently sounded by his side. 

"Will you write a love song for me?" Tommy's voice was soft as he stared up at the stars high above, entranced by their beauty. 

Wilbur looked at his brother, taking in the expression of awe on the younger's face and his heart softening for the innocence of youth in his smile.

"What, have you got a partner we don't know about? Who's the lucky person?"

"No, it's not really like that, it's more like- Urgh, it's difficult to speak sometimes." Tommy took a breath between his explanation, "It's like, when I look at the sky, it's not just the sky. It's Clara. She's a woman astronaut but when she went into space, she wanted to stay so she did. And now, she's up there and she can see everything and she believes in me, I know it."

If Wilbur's heart had been filled with adoration before, it was blatant love now. His younger brother had the imagination and the vocabulary to tell stories but when Wilbur looked up at the sky, he saw the stars and he wanted more than anything to believe in the woman who watched them all.

Their talk was interrupted by Techno and Phil climbing up onto the roof and joining them. Wilbur took a biscuit from the box Phil had brought up and sat closer to his father, leaving Tommy to lie beside Techno. 

"Can I give you a hug, Techie?" Techno looked down at his little brother, at the youthful expression on his face and thought of how he considered Techno's feelings, how he knew that pink haired man didn't always feel up to physical contact and Techno couldn't have felt more full of love than in the moment.

He couldn't think of anything he could say that could express his happiness so instead he just smiled, "Of course Toms."

Tommy wrapped his arms around one of Techno's, letting his head lie on his brothers shoulder, enjoying the warmth Techno always provided. 

"Look at the shooting stars, boys." Phil's voice broke the peaceful silence and Tommy immediately tore his stare away from the horizon and followed where Phil was pointing. 

He was met with the sight of the fast moving asteroids, their colours like fire flying across the sky. He was enamoured by the beauty of them and he made a wish under his breath, quickly looking away from the stars afterwards and looking around his family, the ones who protected and saved him through everything. They were his.

Techno, his pink hair plaited into a side braid and his clothes casual, his shirt creased from training and little bruises decorating his knuckles. 

Phil, his wings curling around Will and nearly reaching where Tommy and Techno rested a few metres away, his eyes no longer fixated on the stars but instead on his sons. 

Wilbur, his gaze fixed on the stars above, his mind thinking of the galaxy above him and how endless the world was and how much he desired to explore it, his hand reaching out beside him to entwine his fingers with Tommy's once he noticed his searching gaze.

Tommy's wish was selfish, as it always had been all the other times he'd wished on a shooting star. He had wished that they would remain by his side always, their familial bond all he needed to survive. When Tommy looked around him though, he couldn't imagine them ever leaving his side, he envisioned a forever with them. He settled back into his position and Techno's side and watched the stars twinkle from up above, comforted by the presence of his found family. 

Clara watched them from high above and witnessed that same family years later, torn apart by wars and anarchy. (She saw a pink haired man, standing alongside a winged avenging angel and a masked man wearing green, an abuser behind his black painted smile. She saw a young boy with blonde hair and eyes that no longer shone a luminous blue standing protectively in front of the president of a cursed nation. She saw a family, torn in two by betrayal and the astronaut wept for the broken scenes, her tears flying across the sky in burning hues of gold and yellow, the symbols of such great sadness carrying the wishes of a hopeful young boy who had thought it was he and his family against the world)

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED A SOFT SLEEPY BOY'S INC STORY BUT ALSO ANGST SO HERE WE ARE (I MIGHT WRITE PART TWO AT SOME POINT BECAUSE I ENJOY THE PAIN)


End file.
